The Poetry
by Lien 91
Summary: Di bawah aroma musim semi Jongin bertemu dengan Gisaeng, terbuai dalam senandung yang dia lantunkan dan terpesona pada wajah eloknya. Musim semi yang tengah tersenyum berseri-seri itu, bagaikan pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang sengaja diciptakan untuk memerangkapnya. Namun seseorang di balik layar adalah perancang semua skenario. MATURE [EXO YAOI Fanfict] [KaiSoo/Jongin-Kyungsoo]
1. Gisaeng

_[131014 | 1635]_

 **The Poetry**

Kaisoo

YAOI Romance

Mature/NC-21

By. **Lien**

* * *

 **:::**

 _Musim semi yang tengah tersenyum berseri-seri itu, bagaikan pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang sengaja diciptakan untuk memerangkapku._

 _Lalu bagaimana menghindari hasrat dari dosa mematikan ketika musim semi tidak pernah datang dengan tidak sengaja?_

 **...**

 **.**

 _The sultry night is riveting,_

 _With your palpable presence_

 _Faint scents of your lusty perfume_

 _Fill each nook in our bedroom;_

 _All these and our love making_

 _Seemed vividly real in my dream._

— **Dream Sijo of Victor P. Gendrano** —

 **.**

 **...**

 _Rumput hijau terhampar luas di atas permukaan tanah, pohon-pohon berhias daun-daun lebat, kuncup bunga mengintip malu dari balik kelopak, angin berhembus lembut membawa aroma musim semi, tawa anak-anak kecil yang berlarian menjadi pengiring nyanyian burung di pagi hari. Indah dan hidup. Suasana taman begitu damai._

 _Ia melepas pegangan tali yang mengikat leher ketiga anjingnya sebelum duduk di salah satu bangku. Menyandarkan punggung sembari meluruskan kaki jenjangnya. Jemari kedua tangan yang bertautan menjadi penyangga di belakang kepala ketika menengadah ke langit dengan mata terpejam, dan membiarkan anjing-anjingnya bermain dengan ujung sepatu yang ia gerak-gerakkan. Menarik nafas panjang, melepasnya dengan perlahan, ia menikmati udara segar yang membelai nyaman._

 _Hanya waktu beberapa detik ia hampir terbuai dalam lelap, sebelum mendengar suara senandung menyapa gendang telinga._

 _Pelan … halus … lembut, berpadu dengan indah._

 _Ia membuka mata dan menoleh pada suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda telah duduk di bangku yang sama, tepat di sampingnya, menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, tampak sederhana namun memberi kesan elegan. Kedua tangan berada di atas lutut kaki yang menyilang saling bertumpu, dia menengadah ke langit dengan mata terpejam, tak beda dengan yang dilakukan dirinya. Tetapi sejak kapan? Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya hingga senandung itu terdengar._

 _Ia tercekat dan membatu di tempat. Bibir ranum semerah delima yang bersenandung itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah. Ekspresi yang sangat damai tampak pada wajah yang berseri-seri diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti irama, terlihat sangat menghayati. Waktu terasa berhenti ketika kicau burung dan tawa anak kecil secara perlahan mulai tak terdengar, digantikan bisikan semilir angin yang berdesir, dan suara merdu **nya** yang memanjakan telinga, menghanyutkan, dan menggetarkan jiwa terdalam. Pemandangan dari hamparan bunga-bunga musim semi yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu seakan tersaji di depan mata, hanya ilusi, namun terasa nyata dengan keberadaannya di sana. Dia, terus bersenandung seakan tak menyadari seseorang dengan mata takjub tengah lekat menatap padanya._

 _Dialah keindahan. Dialah karya seni. Yang telah memakunya tanpa bisa bernafas, membuat ia merekam sosoknya dalam retina tanpa berkedip. Jantung berdetak kencang memandang rupanya yang elok meski hanya terlihat dari samping. Ia tak akan terkejut jika **dia** adalah salah satu malaikat yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu surga di bumi. Dan tak berlebihan juga jika saat ini ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pemujanya, menangkapnya dan mengabadikan sketsa hidup di hadapannya dalam kanvas penuh warna musim semi. Karena dia mempesona, bersinar, dan hidup._

 _Ia tersadar dari waktu yang mengikat dalam keterpakuan ketika senandung **nya** tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu membuka mata, berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari ke arah limousine putih yang membunyikan klakson tidak jauh dari sana. Ia pun berdiri menatap pemuda itu semakin menjauh, dan seolah tak ingin melewatkan setiap bagian kecil dari sosoknya, ia memperhatikan perawakan pemilik suara indah. Punggung sempit yang ia pikir akan sempurna jika berada dalam rengkuhan, tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh membuat ia ingin menjadi tiang sandaran di kala hati **nya** sedang pilu._

 _Tapi,_

 ** _Siapa?_**

 **...**

 _Seorang pemuda di dalam limousine menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Ia tersenyum sembari memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar karena seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Bayangan wajah **nya** yang tersenyum cerah terus bermain-main di dalam kepala, membuat hatinya bahagia dengan antusias. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga, sehingga rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika ia kembali merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Tetapi suasana tidak nyaman tiba-tiba mengusiknya, ia menoleh pada pria pucat yang duduk di sampingnya saat merasa bahwa ia tengah di pandangi, dan tatapan mata itu melenyapkan segalanya ketika perintah tak terbantahkan tersirat di sana._

 _Mencabut akar tunas bunga sebelum menggeliat semakin liar di dalam hati, hanya itu pilihannya._

 _Karena memelihara berarti sama saja mengkhianatinya._

 _Ia tersenyum meyakinkan, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Kau akan terkejut saat melihat dengan siapa aku datang ke pertemuan itu, tuan."_

 **.**

* * *

Wortel dipotong-potong kecil dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara _detak_ an pada alas kayu, menyusul sayuran yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam panci setelahnya. Dentingan suara diaduk berbunyi. Langkah kaki cekatan terdengar kesana-kemari. Suara air mendidih dari dalam panci yang terdengar terakhir kali.

Jongin menatap ke arah dapur, sumber segala kebisingan pagi hari ini. Seorang pemuda sedang mencicipi masakannya dengan kerutan di kening, Jongin tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi tidak puas pemuda itu akan hasil rasa masakannya sendiri. Jongin menggeleng kepala sembari kembali menatap kanvas di hadapannya, namun ia membeku, tangan menggantung di udara dengan jari-jari menjepit kuas, ia tak bisa menggerakkannya, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin di goreskan pada kanvas putih, pikirannya lagi-lagi terasa buntu, imajinasinya seolah terkunci di dalam kotak yang hilang, objek apapun tak lagi menarik, karena hanya **dia** yang _di inginkan-_ nya _._

"Masih belum bisa melukis?" Pemuda dengan mata rusa bertanya dari dapur, mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakannya untuk ke sekian kali. Meresapi rasanya dengan anggukan pasti kemudian memindahkan panci ke atas meja makan.

Ia menoleh ke ruang tengah yang berseberangan dengan dapur saat tidak mendapat jawaban, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya ketika menatap Jongin yang sejak membuka mata dipagi hari tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya terpaku memandangi kanvas. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan selintas, keningnya berkerut, ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang tidak dimengerti alasannya ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat tatapan Jongin diliputi kegelisahan.

"Kau boleh pergi ke suatu tempat untuk beberapa hari kalau kau butuh udara segar. Mencari inspirasi, ke Jepang, Paris, Inggris, bukan ide yang buruk." Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, mengenyahkan kekhawatiran yang hinggap. Lalu menghampiri Jongin, mencium ringan bibirnya, lalu menarik lengannya dan menuntunnya ke meja makan.

"Luhan, ini sudah ke delapan kali kau menyarankan hal yang sama. Dan kau tahu itu bukan caraku untuk mendapatkan inspirasi." Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk disana, menatap satu persatu makanan yang diletakkan Luhan di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau sudah menentukan tanggal pameran lukisanmu. Enam bulan lagi, kau harus menampilkan satu yang terbaik dari karya terbarumu, Kai." Luhan duduk berseberangan dengan Jongin, dan mulai menyantap makanan.

Jongin terdiam, ia tidak butuh perjalanan kemanapun. Jongin hanya butuh _dia_ , penyebab semua yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Ia tak mampu lagi memvisualisasikan apapun dalam bentuk lukisan, seolah itu bukan keahliannya. Seorang pelukis kehilangan kemampuan melukisnya hanya karena mendengar senandung seseorang yang tidak dikenal, itu akan menjadi artikel terkonyol dalam dunia seni lukis.

"Kai," Luhan menyela, bertanya-tanya ketika melihat Jongin kembali melamun. Ia merasa semakin ganjil karena hal itu sering terjadi.

Jongin menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan bertemu Sehun, ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan."

"Pertemuan direksi mengenai direktur baru?" Luhan meletakkan sumpit, mengambil gelas berisi air dan meminumnya. Jongin menggumam mengiyakan.

"Kau butuh suara ayahku?" Lanjut Luhan spontan.

Tak ada tanggapan. Luhan terpaku merasakan perubahan suasana menjadi ketegangan, seketika ia menyadari kesalahan yang dibuat dengan tidak sengaja. Jongin menatap tajam padanya, tentu saja, dia tidak akan pernah menerima dukungan bentuk apapun dari Ayahnya, _tak akan lagi_. Jongin yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tak akan mau mendapat julukan laki-laki yang memanfaatkan kuasa Ayah kekasihnya, meski sebenarnya ia juga tak perlu dukungan apapun karena dia yang sekarang adalah laki-laki yang memiliki segalanya dalam genggaman tangan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan posisi itu, Luhan." Suara Jongin terdengar memperingati dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak membutuhkannya." Luhan menarik kembali ucapannya, ia mengangkat kedua tangan meyakinkan. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur, aku hanya akan mengurus lukisanmu."

Kemudian ia berdeham, memperhatikan Jongin dengan ragu. "Kalau begitu … bisakah kau membujuk Sehun agar dia mengijinkan Baekhyun meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain denganku? Baekhyun selalu mengatakan sibuk bersama Sehun saat aku mengajaknya keluar." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kini ia terdengar merajuk, memberenggut seolah sahabat terbaiknya telah dirampas secara tak adil dari sisinya.

"Akan ku usahakan," Jongin menjawab singkat.

Tak ada percakapan yang diteruskan setelahnya, Luhan terdiam dan Jongin lantas kembali melanjutkan sarapan dengan tenang, meskipun sesungguhnya ia masih merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu menghubungkan dirinya dengan Ayahnya. Pantang bagi Jongin untuk bergantung pada orang lain, dan pantang baginya untuk menerima rasa iba, tak terkecuali dari ayah Luhan. Setidaknya ia sudah menetapkan bahwa tidak akan menerima apapun _lagi_ dari Ayah kekasihnya setelah hari itu. Karena kehidupan telah memberi Jongin pelajaran untuk menjadi pria yang berdiri dan berjalan dengan kemampuan sendiri. Ketakutan akan kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang pernah ia alami membentuk dirinya menjadi pria yang tak terkalahkan dan sukar untuk mengalah, kokoh, serta berkepribadian dingin dan keras. Harga diri ia bangun untuk menjadi tameng, penderitaan masa lalu ia jadikan acuan untuk menjadi kuat.

Semua itu berawal dari rasa sakit yang belum pernah Jongin rasakan sebelumnya. Ia masih berusia delapan tahun saat itu, naif, polos dan lemah ketika ia dan ibunya hanya bisa bernaung di bawah terowongan rel kereta kala hujan datang, mengorek tempat sampah untuk sepotong roti busuk pengganjal perut di pagi hari menjelang. Kematian ayahnya dan runtuhnya perusahaan keluarga telah mengubah hidupnya, mengubah nasibnya.

Kala itu Jongin tidak tahu apapun tentang kehidupan, ia hanya mengerti bahwa segalanya bisa ia dapatkan dengan hanya satu rengekan pada Ayahnya. Dan ketika dunianya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang gelap dan dingin ,ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai berpikir bahwa dunia telah tidak adil padanya ketika ibu, satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingnya pun mencapai batas pertahanan, meregang nyawa dengan kata _maaf_ yang diucapkan diujung tarikan napas terakhir. Menyedihkan, mengapa harus meminta maaf ketika kenyataannya tak seorangpun patut dipersalahkan atas semua yang terjadi. Ia menangis, meraung dengan kesedihan yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Seorang diri, kosong, dan waktu terus berjalan. Ia tahu hanya satu hal yang harus dilakukan, yaitu bertahan hidup untuk kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya, apapun cara yang harus ditempuh. Saat masih belia ia sudah sangat gemar menggambar sehingga ketika berusia tujuh tahun ia mempelajari seni lukis, dan Jongin memanfaatkan satu-satunya keahlian yang dimilikinya itu. Sebelumnya ia selalu bergantung pada ibunya dan tak berani melakukan apapun, dan kini waktu sudah membuatnya terbiasa, dengan segala cara ia mengumpulkan uang hingga bisa membeli kanvas, cat dan kuas. Untuk pertama kali ia melukis sosok perempuan yang melahirkannya, dengan kemampuan dan peralatan terbatas, dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang dikumpulkan ia mencoba berjudi dengan dewi fortuna, berjongkok di jalanan kota dengan lukisan di sampingnya, berharap ada orang yang tidak cukup waras untuk membeli sebuah lukisan amatir dengan harga tinggi.

Dan orang yang tidak cukup waras itu menghampirinya, seorang pria paruh baya, dermawan kaya dari Cina, menawar lukisan itu dengan harga yang akan mampu membuat Jongin membangun kembali perusahaan Ayahnya. Dewi fortuna tidak berhenti di sana, dermawan berhati baik dan memiliki rasa kepedulian menawarkan bantuan untuk menolongnya. Dengan uang lukisan itu, dermawan Cina mengirim Jongin ke luar negeri untuk belajar melukis ketika umurnya masih berusia sembilan tahun. Hidupnya berubah hingga saat ini ia berada pada titik tertinggi dari semua pencapaiannya, dan karena peran besar itu, Jongin berjanji tak akan menerima apapun lagi dari sang dermawan, Ayah dari kekasihnya, agar jika terjatuh ia tak akan merasakan terlalu sakit ketika tak ada seorang pun untuk bergantung.

Kanvas putih telah menjadi tempat untuk mengekspresikan, menginterpretasikan dan menvisualkan segala perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Ia menjadi pelukis yang dikagumi karyanya, dihormati dan dikenal namanya. Melukis adalah nafasnya, segalanya, dan sekarang Jongin kehilangan semua itu, ia tak bisa melukis, jari-jarinya terasa kaku, imajinasinya terkunci, benaknya seperti kaset rusak yang hanya mengulang kejadian beberapa minggu sebelumnya saat ia bertemu dengan _dia_. Jongin tak akan membiarkan hal ini menjadi akhir baginya, karena itu ia harus menemukan dia, untuk mencari jawaban atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Berhenti saja melukis." Saran Sehun ketika mendengar perihal yang terjadi, ia mengiringi langkah Jongin ke ruang pertemuan para direksi yang di adakan di hotel milik perusahaan mereka. "Tinggalkan Kim Kai si pelukis, dan jadilah direktur Kim Jongin." Sambungnya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Jika Kim Kai tidak ada, maka Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah ada. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal lainnya, kau tahu itu."

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Ya ya ya, kau tidak akan pernah berhenti melukis. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jarimu." Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin, dan keduanya berhenti di depan pintu ruang pertemuan. "Kau pemegang saham terbesar, semua dewan tidak akan menolak jika kau mengambil alih semua perusahan. Dengan suaraku, kau mendapat dukungan tak terbantahkan, dan suara Ayah Luhan sudah pasti ada di tanganmu, itu akan sempurna." Sehun menatap Jongin penuh harap, menyembunyikan maksud hati dibaliknya. "Kau tidak tertarik?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia balas menepuk pundak Sehun. "Aku lebih suka menanam uang, Sehun. Kau saja yang maju, suaraku ada di tanganmu." Jongin menggumam, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Sempurna. Sudah diputuskan, kau direktur baru perusahaan kita." Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sehun menyusul Jongin dengan langkah cepat. "Aku juga lebih suka menanam uang, jadi jangan coba-coba memilihku, Kim Jongin." Sehun mengancam, menunjukkan tinjunya dengan wajah tegang, seakan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan adalah mimpi terburuk baginya.

Jongin tertawa, mengangguk, dan berkata bahwa ia mengerti. Jongin pun sudah memperkirakan seperti apa reaksi Sehun jika mendengar pilihannya, sebab ia juga menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki sedikit banyak kemiripan menyangkut pemikiran tentang bisnis. Jongin dan Sehun duduk berdampingan, ekspresi berubah menjadi tegas, menunjukkan dominasi siapa yang berkuasa di depan direksi yang lain. Keduanya adalah yang termuda, namun karisma mereka menunjukkan dengan kuat kualitas dan integritas kepribadian yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang diajukan oleh direktur sebelumnya sebagai direktur baru?" Sehun berbisik sangat pelan dan nadanya serius.

"Apa salah satu pak tua di depan kita ini?" Jongin justru bertanya dengan malas, tangan bersedekap, menatap para direksi yang sepertinya sibuk mendiskusikan hal yang sama.

"Tidak satupun diantara mereka. Lihatlah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah sana." Sehun menunjuk pada seseorang yang duduk jauh terpisah dari meja para dewan direksi. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, putra presiden direktur sebelumnya. Sebagian dari dewan direksi mendukung dia, tapi sebagian bersikap sama seperti kita, memperhatikan dan menilai dengan diam. Tetapi pilihanmu akan mempengaruhi pemegang saham yang lain, karena untuk mengamankan posisi, mereka akan mengikuti siapa yang lebih kuat. Selama semua pak tua itu tidak menyatukan kekuasaan untuk melawanmu, kau masih tidak terkalahkan dan hasil akhir tetap ada di tanganmu. Aku tak tertarik memilih Park Chanyeol, karena aku masih berharap kau akan berubah pikiran." Sehun terus berbicara panjang, tak menyadari jika Jongin tengah mematung dan tak mendengar apapun perkataannya.

"Siapa, yang duduk di sebelahnya?"

"Di sebelahnya?"

Awalnya Sehun masih tidak menyadari ketegangan pada suara Jongin sebelum menyadari pertanyaannya. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Jongin sedemikian rupa, seorang pemuda yang tengah berceloteh di samping Park Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak-gerak ketika bicara, dan Park Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan saksama. Dia berperawakan mungil, matanya bulat, wajahnya elok, namun sayang ekspresinya sedingin musim salju. Selintas seringgai tipis terukir di bibir Sehun, pancaran matanya menyimpan semarak kepuasan dan rasa senang, dan seringai tipis itu berubah menjadi senyuman sinis ketika melihat Jongin mengejar pemuda itu saat keluar ruangan.

* * *

Jongin sudah menemukannya. Lalu apa? Bertanya padanya mengapa ia tidak bisa melukis lagi? _Menggelikan_. Ia hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri dan pemuda bermata bulat itu akan menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh dengan menanyakan hal yang tak masuk akal.

Ia bersandar pada salah satu bilik pintu kamar mandi, kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana, dengan sengaja dan terang-terangan menatap lekat pemuda yang saat ini membasuh muka di wastafel. Seakan menemukan hal paling menarik di dunia, Jongin memperhatikan setiap detail, dari rambut yang tertata rapi, kemeja biru yang dikenakan dengan bagian lengan dilipat sampai siku, celana jeans dan—

 _Apa?_

Apa yang ia lakukan? Menelan ludah ketika dengan tidak bermoral matanya menatap, pantat yang hanya melakukan sedikit pergerakan. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku, wajahnya pucat dan gelisah. Apa lagi sekarang. Apa yang telah _dia_ lakukan pada dirinya?

Jongin menatap pada cermin, dan tatapan mereka bertemu di sana. Salah satu sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik kesamping, mengukir sebuah seringai nakal ketika memergoki seseorang menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar terpercik nafsu. Dan Jongin menangkap isyarat seringai itu sebagai sindiran rendah, ia juga dapat mengartikan tatapan mata bulat itu sebagai tuduhan _kau tertangkap basah_. Sebagai balasan Jongin pun menyeringai, kepalang tanggung, ia juga tidak bisa mengelak, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diintimidasi oleh siapapun.

"Tatapanmu seakan sedang memperkirakan berapa hargaku." Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap Jongin dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Dan kau seakan sedang memimbang berapa harga yang harus kau tentukan." Balas Jongin tak kalah tajam. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan bersedekap di dada, kebiasaan yang dilakukan ketika ia menantang dan menolak untuk didominasi.

Pemuda itu tertawa renyah, membuat Jongin tertegun takjub melihat senyum terindah yang belum pernah dilihat ketika bentuk hati terukir jelas pada garis bibirnya. Dia mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin, sedikit memiringkan kepala selagi menatap dengan mata polos layaknya anak kucing meminta belas kasih.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang pantas mendapat tahta yang diperebutkan. Kau? Atau Park Chanyeol?" Tanpa basa-basi dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Jongin duga, sesuatu yang sangat sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengan orang diluar kepentingan. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Jongin dengan teliti."Tentu saja kau memiliki kuasa. Hanya saja, kau tak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang mau terikat pekerjaan dengan orang lain, kau juga tidak terlihat akan memilih Park Chanyeol. Jadi … tuan Kim, pada siapa kau akan menunjukkan jarimu?"

Kening Jongin berkerut, tak habis pikir mendengar setiap kalimatnya. Semestinya tidak ada hal yang aneh jika dia mengetahui tentang siapa dirinya mengingat semua orang memang mengetahui siapa Kim Jongin, tetapi pemuda itu telah menimbulkan kesan yang membuatnya merasakan kejanggalan, sesuatu terasa janggal dengan bagaimana dia mengetahui tentang dirinya, bagaimana ia berani membuat spekulasi mengenai pribadi dirinya, bagaimana sikap pemuda itu, dan bagaimana dia mengintimidasi dengan penuh percaya diri. Jongin tak mengenalnya, dan jelas dia bukan salah satu bagian dari pertemuan itu, tapi bagaimana dia bisa bersikap lancang terhadap dirinya.

"Memangnya kau siapa hingga berani menanyakan sesuatu diluar urusanmu." Jongin menatap tajam, menuduh dan menghina. Namun sesungguhnya ia hanya mencoba melawan tekanan pemuda itu, yang entah apa penyebab ia bisa tertekan dengan mudahnya. Karena keberanian pemuda itu yang mengintimidasi, atau hatinya yang telah goyah.

Pemuda bermata bulat tersenyum sinis menyadari kesombongan tak kasat mata. "Benar. Memangnya aku ini siapa." Ia terkekeh samar sesaat, kemudian bersedekap dan sedikit mendonggak memandang langit-langit kamar mandi sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari. "Tapi aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu agar kau tak menganggapku sebagai benalu yang salah tempat. Bisa merepotkan jika apa yang kulakukan sekarang sampai mempengaruhi posisi Chanyeol. Aku juga hampir melangkah jauh terlalu dini." Ia menggumam panjang lebar, terdengar lebih memperingatkan diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku hanya seorang budak yang diminta menemani sahabatnya untuk menghadapi pertarungan ditengah kumpulan para singa sepertimu. Apakah itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Jongin termangu dengan raut muka bingung mendengar celoteh yang sedikitpun tidak dimengerti. Keningnya semakin kusut, ia tak merespon dan hanya menatap tak puas karena jawabannya pun membuatnya kesal. Jawaban yang menurutnya sama sekali jauh dari kategori spesifik itu tak sedikitpun menjawab rasa ingin tahunya, sementara jawaban yang diinginkan adalah namanya, alamat rumahnya, pekerjaannya, apa yang disukainya dan tidak disukainya, segala tentangnya. Ya, keinginan yang melenceng jauh dengan mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang ditanyakan dirinya. Sangat tidak puas, sehingga membuat Jongin tampak seperti patung yang diliputi keresahan.

"Kurasa itu cukup." Pemuda itu memutuskan ketika Jongin tak memberi tanggapan. Kemudian dengan tenang ia berlalu, menghentak Jongin untuk tersadar dari lamunan, sehingga dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan pemuda itu agar langkahnya terhenti.

"Katakan, siapa namamu." Bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Jongin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan si pemuda bermata bulat, tidak ingin kehilangan dia sebelum mengetahui namanya.

"Beginikah caramu menanyakan nama seseorang?" Dia bertanya dengan santai, meski rasa sakit mulai menjalar di pergelangan tangannya.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin, kegelisahan dan keputusasaan kental terasa. Bayangan tentang tidak akan bisa melukis lagi membuat Jongin seperti tak bisa bernapas, karena menemukan pemuda itu kenyatannya tidak membuat ia merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya saja?" Tatapannya memohon dan meminta, berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tersimpan kebimbangan dalam sorot mata pemuda itu ketika memandangi Jongin, bertanya-tanya atas perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba, ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa bagi Jongin, mengetahui namanya bukanlah keinginan akan tetapi sebuah kebutuhan. Dan pancaran mata yang menggambarkan keresahan serta keputusasaan pada pria jangkung itu, semakin membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman ketika menyadari dirinya pun begitu mudah terbawa emosi _tunas bunga liar_ yang kembali menggeliat dengan diam-diam di dalam hatinya.

"Gi— _Gisaeng._ " Dengan terbata ia menjawab, untuk pertama kali merasa gugup saat menyebutkan nama didepan lawan bicaranya.

Tanpa sadar Jongin melepas tangannya, sesaat terperangah mendengar nama yang tak tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, ia hanya memandangi kepergian pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia menunduk, tertegun menatap tangannya yang gemetar, jantungnya berdebar antusias seperti hari di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali.

 _Yang tidak Jongin sadari,Gisaeng telah membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam pesonanya._

 **...**

"Gisaeng. Dia mengatakan namanya adalah _Gisaeng_. Kau percaya itu?" Tangan Jongin terkepal selagi memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama _Gisaeng_ memberi pelukan pada Park Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan ketika pertemuan akan dibuka.

Sehun memandang kepergian pemuda itu. "Kau berpikir dia berbohong dan mempermainkanmu hanya karena nama yang terdengar ganjil, tetapi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan itu. Kupikir kau terlalu jauh menduga."

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, tatapannya menyelidik merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kata-katamu terdengar seolah kau mengenalnya, kenapa begitu yakin jika dia tidak memiliki alasan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin?" Sehun terkekeh, namun terkesan kaku bercampur ketegangan. "Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat untuk beberapa hari."

Jongin mengabaikan sindiran Sehun, dan kini menatap Park Chanyeol yang duduk berseberangan di meja yang sama. "Aku akan menyelidiki semua mengenai dirinya." Ucapnya pasti, dengan pikiran tertutupi oleh kabut kekesalan _._

"Kau boleh saja ku peringatkan Jongin, jangan macam-macam karena aku akan menghajarmu jika apa yang kau lakukan membuat Luhan menangis." Ancaman itu terdengar meyakinkan, diucapkan Sehun dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Namun mengapa Jongin tak merasakan ada kesungguhan dan tekanan emosi di dalamnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kau adalah tipe orang yang akan melindungi _sahabatmu_ bahkan dengan nyawa sekalipun." Nada bicara memperolok membingkai kalimat sarkastis, menekankan kata sahabat ketika diucapkan dengan santai, Jongin tahu Sehun mengerti makna di balik kalimatnya. _Kenyataannya Luhan bukan hanya sekedar sahabat_. "Apa aku salah menilai, Sehun?" Jongin semakin menekan, dan ia menyeringgai ketika Sehun tak memberikan bantahan.

"Luhan memintaku untuk membujukmu agar kau membiarkan Baekhyun bermain dengannya. Tapi kupikir tidak perlu repot-repot membujukmu, karena kau pasti mengabulkan apapun permintaan Luhan. Bukankah begitu?" Jongin tersenyum lembut, namun sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kesan bersahabat, melainkan justru terlihat ingin menunjukkan intimidasi yang lebih menekan sebagai akibat telah berani mengancamnya.

Sehun menghela napas dan menenangkan perasaannya. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin memang berhasil menekan dirinya, tetapi karena cukup mengenal sifat kekasih sahabatnya itu, ia bisa dengan mudah mengatasi tekanan yang mengintimidasi. Tentu saja Jongin mengetahui segalanya, karena meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan kebenarannya, ia tahu Jongin bisa membaca arti tatapannya ketika memandangi Luhan.

Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat sejak masa kanak-kanak, tetapi kebersamaan yang terus berlangsung hingga dewasa membuat Sehun terjebak di dalam hubungan yang rumit, memendam cinta pada Luhan yang ia tahu tak akan pernah berbalas karena Luhan justru mencintai Jongin, seorang anak yang dibawa oleh Ayah Luhan beberapa tahun silam. Dan bersama Baekhyun, ia membangun cinta yang baru, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan Sehun membangun cinta semu, karena faktanya ia tak pernah membuang cinta yang sebenarnya sehingga hal itu berubah menjadi hasrat, keinginan dan tuntutan untuk memiliki ketika ia merasa sudah cukup menjadi pria baik ketika dengan berbesar hati ia pernah melepasnya. Benar-benar rumit.

Sehun menunduk dan menggeleng pelan selagi tersenyum miris, seakan menertawakan diri sendiri jika mengingat perasaan terpendamnya yang terabaikan. Lalu ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan wajah datar. "Kau tidak akan melepaskan _dia_ sebelum benar-benar mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Melepaskan?" Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Aku bahkan belum menemukan jawaban apa yang terjadi padaku dan apa yang aku inginkan darinya."

Jongin memang belum mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya dari _Gisaeng_ , tetapi ia percaya cepat atau lambat akan segera mendapatkan jawaban. Entah apa sebabnya, ia meyakini bahwa pemuda bermata bulat itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sementara sebelumnya mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Atas dasar itulah Jongin bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa sesungguhnya _Gisaeng_ , terlebih alasan mengapa jantungnya berdebar tak biasa, mengapa selalu mengingat pemuda itu ketika hendak melukis, sehingga menyebabkan tangannya kaku dan tak bisa menggoreskan satupun warna di atas kanvas.

 _"Karena dia adalah Gisaeng. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya Gisaeng seperti itu. Memikat hati seseorang dengan pesonanya tanpa memerlukan banyak usaha, bahkan tanpa bermaksud memikat pun seseorang bisa bertekuk lutut, seperti bagaimana kau terlihat saat ini, Jongin."_

Jongin mengingat jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kris ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia menemuinya di bar milik lelaki Cina itu, seorang sahabat yang juga menekuni seni lukis seperti dirinya. Jongin menatap hujan deras dari jendela kaca di dalam sebuah kafe dan mengabaikan kopi hangat yang diapit kedua telapak tangan, dinginnya malam dan hujan yang sesaat tadi menyergap kini berganti kehangatan. Ia tersenyum samar memikirkan kembali penjelasan Kris, yang mulanya membuat ia berpikir jika Gisaeng yang dimaksud adalah jenis pekerjaan, maka wajar jika _dia_ menyebut dirinya _Gisaeng_. Tetapi dimana ada pemuda yang menjadi seorang Gisaeng dan dikatakan sebagai Gisaeng?

Kenyataannya memang ada. Jongin sendirilah yang mematahkan keraguan itu. Selang beberapa hari ia sudah menemukan jawaban yang diinginkannya, karena kebersamaan pemuda Gisaeng dengan Park Chanyeol dalam pertemuan direksi waktu itu, telah mempermudah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Seperti pecahan puzzle yang disambungkan menjadi satu, semua tampak jelas. Dan ya, Jongin tersenyum puas.

 _Dia, adalah Gisaeng. Yang bernama Do Kyungsoo._

* * *

Waktu semakin larut, udara sangat dingin, bulan dan bintang tersembunyi di balik awan gelap, dan kilatan petir menyalak bersamaan dengan gemuruh sementara hujan mulai turun. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menggunakan tudung jaketnya menutupi kepala agar terhindar dari hujan, meski itu tidak banyak membantu karena hampir sebagian tubuhnya sudah basah, ia berlari kecil di jalan yang mulai sepi selagi berkejaran dengan derasnya hujan, langkahnya semakin lambat karena beban gitar yang menggantung di pundak, tak lama ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika akhirnya tiba di kafe yang biasa didatangi. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari mengusak rambutnya yang basah sebelum masuk ke dalam kafe, ia memandang sekitar, beberapa kursi sudah terisi oleh sebagian orang yang sepertinya mencari tempat berteduh, kemudian ia tersenyum saat mencium aroma coklat hangat menguar di seluruh ruangan. Tempat duduk kosong di dekat jendela menjadi pilihannya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang letih, wajahnya yang pucat mulai bersemu dan kulit yang dingin mulai terasa hangat ketika penghangat ruangan seakan menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan lampu-lampu berwarna keemasan semakin membuat nyaman nuansa di dalam kafe itu.

Baru beberapa menit ia duduk dan menikmati coklat hangat yang tersaji sebelum merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasi dirinya dari suatu arah. Ia mengabaikan, sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian ketika tampil di depan pelanggannya maupun di tempat umum seperti saat ini. Dengan tenang ia meminum coklat cair yang mengepul, merasakan kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, namun ketika hendak meletakkan kembali gelas coklat ke atas meja, tangannya tertahan, tatapannya terpaku, jantungnya berdetak antusias seolah merindukan sosok yang kembali membangunkan geliat tunas liar di dalam hatinya, sosok seseorang yang kini memandang kearahnya secara intens, seorang pria yang juga duduk di dekat jendela, satu baris dengan tempat ia duduk.

 _Dunia ini memang sempit, atau dia yang sengaja membuatnya terasa sempit?_

 _Pertemuan itu diluar rencana, karena ia tak menyangka akan secepat itu Kim Jongin menemukan dirinya._

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Jongin menyeringgai melihat ekspresi terkejut mata bulat itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati pemuda yang dalam sekejap merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan tenang, seolah sudah memperkirakan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu kembali. Tanpa bertanya Jongin menarik kursi kosong di hadapan pemuda itu dan dengan santai duduk di sana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, _Do Kyungsoo_." Jongin menekan intonasi saat menyebut namanya, tersenyum bak bocah mendapat hadiah natal dari _santaclaus_.

 _Jongin menemukannya._

 **...**

* * *

 **.**


	2. The Poetry

_[ 131014 | 1635 ]_

 **The Poetry**

Kaisoo

YAOI Romance

Mature/NC-21

By. **Lien**

* * *

 **:::**

 _Musim semi yang tengah tersenyum berseri-seri itu, bagaikan pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang sengaja diciptakan untuk memerangkapku._

 _Lalu bagaimana menghindari hasrat dari dosa mematikan ketika musim semi tidak pernah datang dengan tidak sengaja?_

 **...**

 **.**

 _The sultry night is riveting,_

 _With your palpable presence_

 _Faint scents of your lusty perfume_

 _Fill each nook in our bedroom;_

 _All these and our love making_

 _Seemed vividly real in my dream._

— **Dream Sijo of Victor P. Gendrano** —

 **.**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo. Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama _Gisaeng,_ dan mendapat julukan _pemuda musim semi_ karena memiliki senyuman yang cerah dan menenangkan, ia juga dikenal memiliki sifat yang berani dan fasih berargumentasi _._ Seorang pemuda _penghibur_ dari salah satu rumah Gisaeng modern yangmewarisi status ibunya yang juga seorang Gisaeng _._ Karena bakatnya dalam bernyanyi, membuat _Sijo,_ menari tari tradisional, dan kemahirannya memainkan alat musik, membuat ia tak bisa mengelak ketika Ibunya meminta untuk menggantikan perannya sebagai salah satu Gisaeng.

Kecerdasannya, karismanya dan rupanya yang elok menjadikan ia berada pada tingkat _Gisaeng Haengsu_ jika dianalogikan dengan Gisaeng periode _Joseon,_ yang hanya menghibur orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa serta dalam pesta-pesta kelas atas dan menjamu para pengusaha dalam pertemuan bisnis. Ia bukanlah seorang Gisaeng yang menggunakan _hanbok_ seperti para Gisaeng perempuan pada umumnya hanya karena statusnya sebagai Gisaeng, sebab tanpa mengubah apapun ia yang seorang laki-laki bahkan bisa mendapatkan popularitas yang tak bisa didapatkan gisaeng wanita. Akan tetapi bukan berarti ia menolak untuk memakai pakaian tradisional itu, karena ia hanya akan mengenakannya ketika menampilkan tari tradisional.

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyebutkan nama aslinya pada orang yang menggunakan jasanya maupun pada orang yang hanya lewat untuk bertanya, sehingga tidak banyak yang mengetahui identitasnya karena dia menggunakan nama _Gisaeng_ sebagai identitas diri _._ Dan Jongin tidak melewatkan hal sekecil apapun ketika mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Do Kyungsoo. Satu kenyataan yang entah mengapa telah membuat Jongin resah dalam beberapa hari terakhir, yaitu hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Park Chanyeol yang bukan hanya sekedar sahabat. Chanyeol, adalah cinta pertama Do Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya, keduanya menyimpan perasaan yang sama, akan tetapi perbedaan strata sosial telah menguburkan perasaan mereka.

Tanpa disadari, rasa geram merayap di dalam hati Jongin saat memikirkan hubungan dekat Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Namun ia bisa mengendalikan kembali perasaannya mengingat ia sudah menarik kesimpulan dibalik keresahan itu. Jongin percaya bahwa semua yang dirasakannya hanya sebuah obsesi yang disebabkan karena terpengaruh oleh kesan Kyungsoo yang misterius dan seolah tak tersentuh. Ia bukan remaja lima belas tahun yang baru mengenal cinta, karena itu Jongin berani memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang terpikat dalam arti perasaan mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo.

 _Tetapi mengapa kali ini hatinya kembali ragu dan mempertanyakan lagi perasaan gelisah itu setelah ia bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo._

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya waspada, namun nada suaranya terdengar tenang, menyembunyikan ketidaksiapannya bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin kembali tersenyum, menyembunyikan gejolak dadanya. "Tidakkah seharusnya kita berkenalan dengan benar terlebih dahulu? Ah, tunggu…" Jongin tiba-tiba bersedekap, tatapannya terpaku pada meja, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seolah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kupikir tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, dan kau pun sudah tahu siapa aku," Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang membuat perasaan tidak nyaman. "Kalau begitu artinya kita sudah saling mengenal."

Sesaat Kyungsoo termangu menatap Jongin yang berdialog seorang diri. Lalu ia menumpu tangan di atas meja. "Apakah ada alasan khusus sehingga seorang Kim Jongin sampai membuang waktunya hanya untuk mencari tahu jati diri orang rendahan sepertiku? Katakan tuan Kim, apa yang kau inginkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, tatapannya pasti, menetapkan diri bahwa ia akan memainkan peran yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin berbisnis denganmu." Jongin tak melanjutkan, ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang menunggu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apakah kau ingin melihat Park Chanyeol mendapatkan posisi Ayahnya?" Jongin memberi jeda. Ia hanya menebak, menilik dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengenai pada siapa ia berpihak dalam rapat dewan direksi. Namun dugaannya tidak meleset, terlihat dari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut.

Jongin menyilangkan kaki, tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan tak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. "Sayang sekali, pada rapat beberapa waktu lalu posisi Park Chanyeol tidak menguntungkan karena dianggap masih kurang berpengalaman untuk memegang posisi tinggi di perusahaan besar. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin perusahaan kami."

"Ikan besar pastilah harganya mahal. Langsung saja tuan, apa harga yang harus kubayar untuk tawaranmu itu." Kyungsoo segera menanggapi, ia tersenyum kecut mencium maksud licik di balik umpan Jongin. Sebagai seorang sahabat bagi Park Chanyeol, sungguhnya ia memang menginginkan Kim Jongin, seseorang yang memiliki kuasa berada di pihak Chanyeol. Tetapi itu bertentangan dengan keputusan _tuannya,_ sehingga Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar ingin mengintervensi terlalu jauh. Yang dilakukannya saat itu … _hanyalah melempar umpan_. Dan yang dilakukannya kali ini, _hanyalah memakan umpan yang dilempar Jongin._

Jongin tersenyum senang, "Kau pintar membaca situasi." Pujinya. Lantas menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo. "Aku menginginkan tubuhmu, sebagai model lukisanku, dan _untukku_ sendiri." Jongin berkata dengan nada datar dan malas, seolah yang dimintanya adalah hal kecil. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang diinginkannya dari Do Kyungsoo untuk meredam rasa ingin tahunya dan memuaskan hasratnya yang terpendam. Meski itu berarti harus mengorbankan harga dirinya dan menghina harga diri Kyungsoo.

Suara tawa mengejek terdengar, dan perlahan berubah menjadi kekehan sebelum akhirnya redam. Satu alis Kyungsoo terangkat dengan sorot mata miris, karena pria itu tak ada beda dengan beberapa orang berkuasa yang pernah ia temui. Sungguh licik. Angkuh. Dan meremukkan hati, ketika mengetahui hanya tubuhnya yang diinginkan pria angkuh itu, sementara jauh di sudut hati terdalam ia menyimpan bibit suci yang dengan cepat tumbuh menjadi tunas yang semakin liar.

Bayangan wajah tuannya tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar pada kenyataan. Ia menghela napas, menyadari bahwa tak seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan harapan terlarang, karena tuannya pasti tidak akan senang jika mengetahui ia kembali terbawa perasaan. Ia harus terus bermain, mengulur waktu hingga tiba saatnya ia benar-benar menarik _dia_ ke dalam pelukan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lurus dan tajam, " _Sang singa menawarkan harga kuasa dengan angkuh, mengharap si ringkih menyulam benang kusut yang ia lepaskan untuk setiap lekuk tubuh. Haruskah harga diri ini kulelang di pinggir jalan untuk membenarkan hinaannya? Bahkan lalat pemakan bangkai yang bertahtakan emas pun tak pantas menawarnya. Ya, apalah bedanya sang singa dengan lalat pemakan bangkai bertahtakan emas._ " Kyungsoo berdecak, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menyampirkan selempang gitarnya sebelum menoleh pada Jongin yang tengah menatap geram. "Hey tuan, teruslah pandang rendah diriku, agar aku selalu mengingat seberapa rendahnya dirimu."

 _Syair menancap dalam kegelapan, menggores lubuk hati terdalam. Kesan indah pada pertemuan pertama, berubah menjadi obsesi yang bercampur dengan kemarahan, semakin memperkecil kemungkinan untuk bisa menyadari perasaannya._

* * *

Memang keterlaluan ketika meminta tubuhnya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan hasrat yang tersulut dari bara api neraka sejak ia melihat keelokan _Gisaeng._ Dan penghinaannya telah memancing kegelapan yang selama ini tertidur di belakang sikap tenang dan kebijaksanaan Kim Jongin. _Teruslah pandang rendah diriku?_ Jongin akan melakukannya, hingga _dia_ mengerti seperti apa di pandang rendah yang sebenarnya. Ia meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan Park Chanyeol, dengan dalih untuk membahas tentang pengangkatan direktur perusahaan. Taktik licik ia gunakan dengan memerintahkan agar sekretarisnya juga membicarakan keinginannya untuk melihat penampilan seorang _Gisaeng_ yang banyak dibicarakan oleh kalangan pengusaha. Sudah dapat diperkirakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menangkap isyarat itu sebagai syarat dari keberpihakannya, dan ia yakin Chanyeol tak akan mengecewakan dirinya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah rumah Gisaeng bernuansa tradisional dengan ornamen dan arsitektur kayu, tempat yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi karena ia tahu di sana adalah rumah di mana Kyungsoo tinggal. Jongin duduk bersila di atas lantai kayu, berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol, ia sedikit kecewa melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terkesan angkuh dan caranya menatap tampak tegas dan tajam, dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya atau seseorang yang berada di bawahnya dalam kasta yang semestinya.

"Jadi … tuan Kim—"

"Jongin. Cukup Jongin." Jongin segera memotong kalimat Chanyeol. "Apa kita perlu menggunakan sapaan formal?" _Selagi kau menatapku dengan tatapan lantang seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang_. Jongin menyeringai.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol tersenyum, sepertinya sikap kaku tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya, karena sekali ia tersenyum ketegangan menjadi cair. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengambil posisi direktur, tetapi karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir Ayahku, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Meskipun mereka meragukanku tetapi bukankah tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku. Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin? Aku yakin kau sudah mempelajari dokumenku."

Tidak bertele-tele, percaya diri, tutur kata mengintimidasi. Jongin membalas senyuman Chanyeol, namun senyum itu tak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku berpihak padamu bukan karena tidak melihat yang terbaik selain dirimu. Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan, tetapi tidak mudah mendapatkannya, sepertinya akan lebih mudah jika kau yang membantuku."

Chanyeol mengamati baik-baik perkataan Jongin, dan memikirkannya dengan hati-hati. Tak ada raut tersinggung di wajahnya mendengar kalimat sarkastis yang ditujukan pada dirinya. "Tampaknya di matamu pun aku belum cukup baik untuk memegang posisi itu." Gumamnya tanpa membantah, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan bertanya-tanya. "Baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan membantumu."

"Mengenai seseorang yang bernama _Gisaeng_." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan tenang, sementara detak jantungnya menggebu hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ah," Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu. "Sekretarismu sudah menjelaskannya. Tapi jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku." Tatapnya waspada.

"Silahkan," tanggap Jongin ringan.

"Untuk seorang sepertimu, memanggil Gisaeng bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi kau menjadikan hal itu sebagai pertukaran untuk suaramu. Akan ada pertentangan jika kau memihakku dan kau justru mengambil resiko hanya untuk melihat penampilan Gisaeng melalui tanganku. Hal itu semakin mengganggu pikiranku saat kau mengatakan ingin melihatnya menari. Apakah ada sesuatu di balik semua itu?" Bak bidak dalam arena permainan catur, dengan penuh percaya diri Chanyeol menekan sang raja.

Satu lagi yang Jongin tidak suka dari Park Chanyeol, dia terlalu peka, cerdik dan serba ingin tahu. Tetapi bukan berarti Jongin tak bisa mengatasinya. Ia tersenyum, senyum licik yang tak tercium oleh siapapun. "Kau benar, aku bisa saja memanggilnya tanpa harus melalui jalan panjang seperti ini, tetapi kudengar juga, Gisaeng tidak begitu saja memenuhi setiap panggilan jika dia tidak menyukai tamu yang memanggilnya." Jongin tertawa, terdengar dingin. "Dengan desas-desus yang beredar mengenai pribadiku yang dingin dan menakutkan, aku tidak yakin Gisaeng akan menerima tamu sepertiku, dan aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dan membuat keributan dengan menyeret paksa dia ke hadapanku."

Alis Jongin terangkat, menebak apa yang dipikirkan pria dihadapannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai melihat sorot kewaspadaan semakin tampak di mata Chanyeol. Dengan tenang Jongin meminum teh di hadapannya. "Oh, mengenai mengapa aku ingin melihatnya menari, itu karena aku hanya ingin melihatnya, tidak ada alasan khusus. Dan, tentang resiko yang kau sebutkan, mungkin karena kau belum mengenalku sehingga menanyakan hal itu, aku adalah pria yang akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Apa permintaanku itu terlalu sulit untukmu, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak." Terdengar keraguan dalam jawaban singkat itu, seakan baru tersadar dengan siapa ia berhadapan, penyesalan juga terlihat di dalam sorot matanya. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Gisaeng, dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu karena aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau adalah tamu penting." Menempatkan sahabatnya dengan orang yang berbahaya, itulah kekhawatiran Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik samar, semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Jongin. Tersimpan banyak tujuan dibalik rencananya, tak peduli jika itu adalah memperlihatkan keangkuhan ataupun menunjukkan perbuatan kejam, Kyungsoo telah memancingnya dan akan segera menyesalinya.

Jongin terperanjat dari pergolakan benaknya ketika bilik pintu terbuka, berlawanan dengan raut wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum cerah. Dua orang perempuan dan … Jongin menyeringgai mengenali seorang lagi memasuki ruangan, seorang pemuda yang ditunggunya, menggunakan _hanbok_ merah gelap dengan busana bagian atas berwarna hitam, _Gache_ tersanggul rapi di kepalanya dengan tusuk konde berwarna emas, polesan lipstik sewarna merah darah menghias bibir ranumnya, riasan yang benar-benar membuatnya tampil sebagaimana seorang Gisaeng. Jongin tersenyum kecut menilainya, menolak untuk mengakui ketakjubannya melihat sisi lain Kyungsoo.

Bak seorang gadis lugu, tariannya bercerita. Kemahirannya memang bukan cuma bualan semata. Ekspresi, lekuk tubuh, jarik lentik, gerakan anggun dan lemah gemulai, mengalir selaras bersama setiap bait _Sijo_ yang dinyanyikan oleh ke dua Gisaeng perempuan lainnya. Jongin terlarut, diseret semakin dalam, terbuai oleh bunga-bunga musim semi, ia tak bisa mengingkari hatinya lagi, dadanya berdebar penuh antisipasi menginginkan dia. Namun baru ia sadari, mengapa Kyungsoo tak terkejut ketika melihat dirinya? Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan pikiran menebak, mungkinkah Chanyeol memberitahu Kyungsoo siapa tamu penting yang dimaksudkan, tapi seharusnya Kyungsoo akan menolak bertemu dengannya. Tidak, Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa tamunya adalah tamu penting. Lalu, mungkinkah Kyungsoo sudah menduga kedatangannya, itu pun terlalu tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya, kenapa?

Ketika disibukkan oleh pikirannya, Jongin tersadar ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum bangga dengan tatapan lembut penuh kasih terhadap Kyungsoo, dan tanpa bisa dibendung, pancaran mata Jongin diliputi aura gelap ketika menemukan senyum yang sama juga tergambar di bibir Kyungsoo. Keduanya bertatapan, di depannya. Tangan Jongin terkepal kuat, menahan diri untuk tak melepas emosinya selagi Kyungsoo masih menari. Perasaan asing membuat hatinya terasa panas, kegeraman tak dapat dikendalikan, rasa posesif menyeruak tanpa diperkenankan. Jongin menunggu dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan.

Kyungsoo membungkuk bersama kedua wanita yang bersamanya setelah ia selesai, lalu tanpa canggung menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir milik dua pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Kudengar kau adalah cinta pertama _Gisaeng_." Celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba, kesan dingin pada suaranya tak dapat disembunyikan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian, keduanya membeku, menunjukkan bahwa keduanya tak menyangka akan mendengar hal privasi yang dibuka di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin tak mengerti, dengan gerakan lembut Kyungsoo meletakkan teko yang berisi teh hijau dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, seolah ia mempersiapkan diri untuk berperang. "Apakah menyenangkan mengetahui kehidupan pribadi seseorang, tuan?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, tatapannya meremehkan. "Aku menawar harga untuk tubuhnya, tapi dia menolakku dengan penghinaan yang menyenangkan." Ia mengabaikan sindirian Kyungsoo, dengan tenang meminum teh sembari mengamati perubahan mimik muka Chanyeol yang mengeras, dan ia melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal diatas pahanya. "Menurutmu berapa harga yang harus kutawarkan untuk membuat Do Kyungsoo menyerah padaku, Chanyeol?" Jongin meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di atas meja.

Tak ada jawaban, ruangan menjadi sunyi dan suasana berubah tegang, Jongin benar-benar menunjukkan apa itu penghinaan dan, _direndahkan_. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. "Barang bagus pantas dihargai mahal, sepertinya aku harus membuang separuh hartaku ke dalam tong sampah untuk menyeretnya ke atas ranjangku."

Terjadi terlalu cepat. Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin terlempar keras ke belakang dengan tubuh terlentang tanpa sempat menyadari pukulan Chanyeol di wajahnya, Kyungsoo terperangah, kedua wanita yang lain menjerit terkejut seraya berlari ke luar ruangan. Dengan sorot mata dikuasai kebencian Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin, mengumpat, menendang, dan terus memukul seluruh tubuh Jongin seperti seseorang yang kehilangan kewarasannya, seolah membalaskan sakit hati orang yang dikasihinya, seakan menghajar pria paling bejat di dunia. Tak ada perlawanan, Jongin tak melawan atau menghindar sedikit pun, hanya suara mengaduh yang terdengar pelan.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mulai tenang, meski dadanya berdetak sakit melihat darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap terdiam, karena Jongin memang harus _membayar_ , dan Chanyeol menyayangi dirinya, jadi ia tak boleh menghentikannya. Ia pun masih memiliki tujuan, karenanya masih belum waktunya ia bersikap lunak, ia masih harus membuat _nya_ terus sibuk mengejar dirinya, masih belum. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan mencengkram dada menahan gejolak yang seakan hampir meledak, Jongin yang terkapar lemas di bawah amukan Chanyeol semakin membuat hatinya kacau.

Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya, ia mencengkram dan menarik kerah kemeja Jongin hingga tubuhnya terduduk. "Aku keluar dari perusahaanmu, brengsek!" Dengan terengah akibat tenaga yang terkuras Chanyeol berkata. "Bodoh sekali. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kau membodohiku dengan rencanamu yang menjijikkan ini." Chanyeol tertawa miris, kemudian ia menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan sepertimu mendekatinya. Coba saja mengabaikan kata-kataku, saat itu aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu." Ia menghempaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, menjauhi Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sebelum menariknya keluar ruangan.

Selepas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan, Jongin tertawa dengan keras, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berbaring terlentang sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan, perasaan hangat di dalam hati mengalahkan rasa sakit dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Jika Chanyeol tak memukulnya, mungkin ia tidak akan menyadari bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Kyungsoo bukanlah obsesi semata. Mulanya ia memang menyangkal karena sikap angkuhnya, dan membohongi diri sendiri dengan mengelak untuk menerima kenyataan jika pesona Kyungsoo telah memikat hatinya, tetapi kecemburuan terhadap kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, sudah cukup merepresentasikan perasaan yang sengaja ia ingkarinya. Jongin tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo, untuk pertama kali ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih, tanpa menggebu-gebu, debar jantungnya berubah menyenangkan.

Jongin membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Kyungsoo di atasnya, dia bersimpuh di sampingnya dan menatap datar tanpa ekspresi. Jongin menduga bahwa yang dilihatnya hanya halusinasi yang disebabkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Hangat. Jongin terperanjat kaget, dengan gerakan tergesa ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung pada Kyungsoo. Ia semakin tak mengerti ketika melihat Kyungsoo merobek rok bagian dalam _hanbok_ nya yang berwarna putih, mendekatinya dan menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidungnya.

Sunyi, tak ada yang bersuara. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan noda-noda darah di wajahnya, sembari menatap lekat wajah yang masih terlihat datar. Perasaannya kembali menghangat, obsesi itu, keangkuhan, kemarahan, telah menguap menjadi angin sejuk musim semi. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Jongin bertanya, menghentikan gerak tangan Kyungsoo agar lebih fokus pada apa yang ditanyakannya.

Kyungsoo bungkam, ia justru menatap Jongin dengan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Matanya sendu, terlihat menyimpan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Menangkap tatapan mata itu, Jongin merasa jika perubahan sikap Kyungsoo saat ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi maupun dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menuntut dengan perasaan cemas karena Kyungsoo tetap diam.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Kau bisa berjalan? Atau ada seseorang yang bisa kau hubungi untuk—"

Kyungsoo jatuh terlentang, Jongin telah mendorong dan menindihnya. Tak memberi kesempatan untuk menghardik atau melawan, Jongin langsung menciumnya dengan kasar, seolah ingin memuaskan dahaga yang menyiksa. Ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo bergantian, menekan bibir lembutnya dan menghisap manisnya, mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo hingga terasa panas, namun ciumannya perlahan berubah kaku dan frustrasi karena rasa ingin memiliki dan tak ingin kehilangan semakin membuncah. Sejak kapan, ia terjatuh sedalam ini? Jongin mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo, berharap perasaan kasih di dalam hatinya tersampaikan. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, jari-jari menyusuri rambut lembut Jongin sebelum mencengkramnya, kemudian ia membalas ciuman Jongin, dengan lebih panas, mengabaikan rasa anyir dan aroma darah yang menyeruak dalam lumatan. Jongin membeku akibat efek kejut merasakan bibirnya dieksplorasi sedemikian rupa oleh Kyungsoo, gerakannya lebih pada berantakan dan kasar, seakan ingin menyampaikan luka yang lebih mendalam dari pada yang dirasakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, mengundang dan menggoda Jongin untuk menikmati kehangatan di dalamnya. Jongin menyambut, melilit lidah Kyungsoo dengan tak sabaran, menggelitik langit-langit dengan antusias, dan mendorong lidahnya semakin dalam sehingga Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat. Nafas keduanya memburu, kepala bergerak sinkron menyesuaikan dengan gerakan bibir yang saling menarik dan menggigit, menyesap, melumat, mencecapi apapun yang bisa memadamkan rasa haus mereka. Erangan dan desahan terdengar menyenangkan, membangkitkan hasrat semakin dalam, jantung Jongin rasanya ingin meledak merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapan. Keduanya enggan untuk saling melepaskan, karena begitu mengakhirinya mereka akan kembali pada kenyataan yang menyesakkan. Kyungsoo yang memulainya, ia mendorong pundak Jongin dengan halus, hingga perlahan bibirnya terlepas dari lumatan bibir Jongin. Dan ketika Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, hanya sorot mata kesedihan yang berpadu dengan rasa bersalah mendalam yang ditemukannya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kalau begitu kuasai dirimu dan jangan menyerangku lagi." Sindiran ringan bernada canda, namun tak ada perubahan pada ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh samar mengingat Kyungsoo lah yang menyerangnya di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. "Secara teori memang aku yang menyerangmu, tetapi menguasai diri, seharusnya bukan aku yang melakukannya." Ia mengusap bibir basah Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kau, harus pulang, Jongin." Pintanya terdengar frustrasi.

Punggung tangan Jongin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan membelainya halus. "Kau ingin aku melupakan segalanya? Itu terlalu kejam. Aku tidak akan memilih jalan untuk kembali." Jongin menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya. "Maafkan kekasaran kata-kataku sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya aku harus berlutut untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin dengan perlahan dari atas tubuhnya, kemudian ia bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jongin yang kini juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _"Malaikat yang kau lihat, memiliki sayap hitam berbulu lapuk. Aroma musim semi yang kau hirup, menyembunyikan bau busuk. Tetapi sang raja bukanlah lalat pemakan hati yang luruh, malaikat musim semi telah sengaja membutakannya hingga lumpuh. Angin tak berpihak, musim semi terombang ambing. Justru menakutkan ketika tawa Tuhan tersungging. Ia merajuk di sudut kegelapan, karma-Nya serupa cupid cinta mematahkan hati yang kelelahan. Hanya seorang tuan di belakang layar yang berhak membebaskan."_

Kyungsoo mencium kedua pipi Jongin, dengan raut wajah diliputi kesedihan ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Maaf."

Kyungsoo pergi dengan meninggalkan syair yang Jongin sadari berisi sebuah pengakuan. Sarat makna di dalamnya, sampai membuat kepala Jongin terasa sakit, karena hanya inti syair yang ia mengerti—Bait pertama menuturkan tentang dirinya yang telah salah memuja pesona Kyungsoo karena sesungguhnya menyimpan sesuatu yang tak elok, bait ke dua tentang Kyungsoo yang sengaja memikat dirinya, bait ke tiga mengenai ungkapan perasaan cinta Kyungsoo, dan satu baris terakhir bisa Jongin mengerti tapi tak dapat ia pahami, _tuan di balik layar?_ Apa sebenarnya yang dia rahasiakan? Mengapa kesedihan itu adalah rasa bersalah terhadap dirinya. Jongin takut memikirkannya terlalu jauh, ia tak berani menyimpulkan atau menduga-duga, karena apapun kebenarannya ia tahu hal itu akan menjadi alasan Kyungsoo pergi darinya.

 **...**

"Kau sudah menanyakan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kris setelah dua minggu berikutnya Jongin datang ke bar milik Kris.

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ia terlihat lusuh, lelah, gelisah. Ia menyapu anak rambutnya ke belakang dengan putus asa. "Dia menghilang. Bahkan tidak mengatakan kemana dia pergi pada orang-orang di rumah Gisaeng. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk menemukannya, bahkan memohon dan berlutut pada Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak mengetahui apapun." Ia meneguk koktail dingin yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai semua ini."

"Firasat buruk?" alis Kris terangkat penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memastikan apapun." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, mendongakkan kepala dan merenung.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" sela Kris.

"Dia menjadi direktur. Kurasa Kyungsoo membujuknya." Jawab Jongin malas, masih mendongakkan kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Kris meneguk koktail dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin.

Ya. Jongin benar-benar tertahan. Melupakan segalanya dan tak mempedulikan apapun. Bahkan ia seakan lupa di mana tempat tinggalnya bersama pemuda China itu, karenanya ia tak menyadari jika seseorang juga mengahabiskan waktunya untuk mencari dirinya selagi ia menyibukkan diri mengejar pesona malaikat musim semi. Jongin membeku menatap Kris dengan ekspresi yang tersesat.

"Tolong aku … Kris."

 _Jongin lupa, atau mungkin memilih lupa_.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin yang cerdik tampak bodoh._

* * *

 **.**

 _"Oh. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan, aku seharusnya sudah tahu apa artinya dia untukku._

 _Jika aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah pergi._

 _Keras kepala, aku mengusirnya, jadi sekarang aku harus menerima hukuman."_

 _Gisaeng_ ada di sana, menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung bar. Diiringi petikan gitarnya yang lembut ia mengakhiri penampilannya dengan untaian bait-bait sijo _Hwang Jin Yi_ yang bermakna _penyesalan_. Dua lelaki yang duduk berjauhan memandang sendu penuh kasih mengagumi keeksotisan segala tentangnya, setiap alunan nada yang terucap dari bibirnya bagai mantra pemikat yang merenggut kesadaran pikiran, senyumnya bak sihir medusa yang membekukan seperti batu. Perangainya bersahaja, predikat penghibur tak membuatnya tampak binal ataupun murahan meski duduk di bawah lampu-lampu temaram yang erotis.

Hati seorang lelaki patah ketika senyum lembut _nya_ ditujukan pada lelaki yang lain, Park Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia dan Kim Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dengan terluka. Jongin beranjak menjauh,

 _"Yang terhormat, Byuk Kye-Soo."_

Langkah Jongin terhenti mendengar seruan yang bernada halus, ia menoleh dan hatinya berdesir hangat melihat senyum indah dan tatapan teduh yang dimaksudkan pada dirinya.

 _"Jangan membual akan pergi begitu cepat. Ketika engkau menjelajah ke laut, akan sulit untuk kembali. Bulan bersinar di atas lembah sepi, bagaimana dengan tinggal di sini untuk beristirahat."_

Sekali lagi, _dia_ mengutarakan maksudnya dalam bentuk syair _Hwang Jin-Yi_ , memaksa Jongin untuk menerka-nerka. Bukankah itu berarti mengharapkan hal semu ketika mengartikannya sebagai penerimaan, atau bahkan _permintaan_. Namun ternyata harapan itu bukanlah harapan semu, dia meletakkan gitarnya sebelum berjalan mendekat, berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan berjinjit untuk menyematkan ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo setelah sesaat menatap mata bulatnya yang bersinar cerah. "Aku bukan _Byuk Kye-Soo,_ Kyungsoo." Ia menyangkal perbandingan dirinya dalam syair.

"Lalu siapa? Raja _Songjong_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau lebih tampak seperti Byuk Kye-Soo yang terobsesi pada Hwang Jin-Yi."

"Lalu kau adalah Hwang Jin-Yi?" Alis Jongin terangkat, lalu menggeleng. "Dia Gisaeng yang tidak memiliki kisah cinta yang menyenangkan."

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku memiliki kisah cinta yang menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

Sesaat keduanya membeku saling mengunci tatapan, kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa kecil menyadari mata Jongin melebar. Tetapi Jongin masih tetap terpaku, tentu dia segera mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. Yah, siapalah Kyungsoo, berani mencoba merangkai cerita dalam kisah cinta orang lain.

Tak ingin mengangkat kembali keraguan yang sudah ia tenggelamkan, Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya mendekat, dengan gerakan lambat ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan halus. Jongin membuka bibirnya sebelum melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat menikmati, berharap perasaan cintanya tersampaikan.

 **...**

Dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai dua bar itu mereka bercumbu, bergumul di atas ranjang dengan kecupan panas dan gerakan-gerakan nakal yang memancing, ciuman menuntut menggebu berpadu dengan nafas memburu. Kyungsoo mengangkang di atas tubuh Jongin yang berbaring, mengapit perut lelaki jangkung itu di antara pahanya, kedua tangannya meremas rambut Jongin dan lumatannya semakin liar, menciptakan erangan nikmat dari bibir keduanya. Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo ketika ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut hangatnya, dan tangan yang lain mengelus halus punggung telanjangnya, dengan menggoda perlahan turun ke bongkahan pantat kenyal yang menarik perhatian Jongin, dengan kuat ia meremasnya berulang kali sehingga pantat itu bersemu merah, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman.

Kyungsoo menghentikan ciumannya dan menjilat telinga Jongin. "Itu perbuatan melecehkan," bisiknya parau, namun tak ada nada marah dalam suaranya.

"Bukankah semakin membuatmu bersemangat?" balas Jongin. Ia meremas penis Kyungsoo yang berada di atas perutnya dan Kyungsoo merintih dengan tersiksa. "Lihatlah, kau sangat bersemangat." Godanya sembari membelai ujung penis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin. "Tidak ada gunanya jika hanya aku yang bersemangat, tuan Kim."

Kyungsoo mengecupi dada telanjang Jongin dengan gigitan-gigitan ringan sebelum ia semakin bergerak turun, merasakan penis Jongin dibibirnya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut, menghisapnya dengan sensual, mengitari panjangnya dengan lidah dan menelan cairan yang tersedot dari lubang kecil kepala penis Jongin. Kyungsoo terus mengulanginya, kepala bergerak cepat mengocok penis Jongin di dalam mulut sampai ujung tumpulnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan, menciptakan geraman tertahan yang terlepas dari bibir Jongin, ia ingin menggerakkan pinggul dan mencumbu mulut Kyungsoo hingga hasratnya terlepas, namun ada yang lebih menggiurkan dari pada menyelesaikannya dengan mulut. Tanpa peringatan Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan penisnya terlepas paksa dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Ia membaringkannya, mengulurkan tiga jari ke bibirnya dan Kyungsoo melahapnya dengan segera. Lidah lembut itu bermain dengan ketiga ujung jari yang gemetar karena aliran nikmat yang membuncah, menggelitik manja, menguji pertahanan Jongin yang hampir meledak. Kyungsoo menghisap dan menjilat seolah ia melakukannya pada penis Jongin, dengan diiringi desahan-desahan yang memanggil, ia terlihat panas dan seksi. Jongin memperhatikan dengan mata semakin gelap dipenuhi kabut napsu, ia membisikkan kata _cukup_ ketika merasakan jari-jarinya basah. Dengan kakinya Jongin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo, dan sembari memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya, Jongin menjilat puting Kyungsoo, menggigitnya kecil dan mengisapnya. Dada Kyungsoo membusung, semakin mendorong putingnya ke dalam mulut Jongin, rasa sakit di lubangnya bercampur dengan getaran-getaran keseluruh tubuh akibat ransangan yang lain. Jari ke tiga merasakan hangat dan kelembutan di dalam Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai meregangkan lubangnya, mendorong, memutar, jari-jarinya bergerak leluasa dengan antusias, geraman putus asa saling bersahutan karena tak bisa menahan kesabaran lebih lama.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah siap untuknya, Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh kasih. Ia mendorong penisnya dengan perlahan, membungkusnya ke dalam lubang hangat, yang disambut desahan menyenangkan ketika penisnya bersarang sempurna di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Rasa takjub tak bisa disembunyikan dari ekspresi Jongin, mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam seolah meresapi rasa kehadiran penis yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, bibir merah yang terbuka menyebut nama Jongin dengan sensual, membuat Jongin tak ingin cepat mengakhirinya. Ia menunduk melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka, jari-jari ia tautkan dengan jari Kyungsoo, dorongan penisnya semakin cepat saat menemukan iramanya.

Pantat berbenturan dengan paha, menimbulkan bunyi bertepukan yang keras, ciuman semakin binal dengan bunyi basah dan gumaman nikmat. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak seiring gerakan cepat pinggul Jongin, kedua kaki menggantung kaku di udara, penis yang bergesekan dengan dinding lubangnya menciptakan rasa panas menggelenyar ke seluruh tubuh. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan bibirnya dari dominasi bibir Jongin hanya untuk melepas erangan nikmat ketika penis Jongin memukul keras prostatnya, cuma butuh beberapa dorongan dan gesekan cepat, ia pasti akan tumbang. Dan itu terjadi, Kyungsoo merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa, ia meneriakkan nama Jongin dengan keras, yang terdengar seperti pujian berharga bagi Jongin. Cairan kental menyemprot dan meleleh dari ujung penis Kyungsoo, namun Jongin tak menghentikan dorongan penisnya dan hanya memperlambat gerakannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo melewati orgasmenya, Jongin kembali mempercepat hujaman penisnya, bukannya semakin longgar justru lubang Kyungsoo terasa semakin erat memeras penisnya dengan bergairah, sehingga birahi yang menggelegar terasa membakar seluruh tubuh. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu tanpa melepas tautan penisnya, dengan posisi yang pas Kyungsoo duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya, dan Kyungsoo memekik merasakan penis Jongin semakin mendesak menusuk dalam. Kedua tangan Jongin menopang tubuhnya sendiri di belakang agar tak jatuh terbaring, dan Kyungsoo mengerti ia harus bergerak, ia mengkerutkan dinding lubangnya ketika mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga penis Jongin terasa dicengkeram kuat, dan ketika Kyungsoo menurunkan tubuhnya Jongin merasakan penisnya dihisap dalam, kemudian Kyungsoo memutar dan menggoyang pinggulnya berulang.

"Oh….Kyungsoo, kau menyiksaku dengan sangat sempurna." Kepala Jongin menengadah dengan mata terpejam sembari menggeram merasakan penisnya dipilin dan diperas.

Kyungsoo merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan rintihan nikmatnya, kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat lalu memutar pinggulnya lagi. Penis Jongin timbul tenggelam dalam lubangnya, semakin membesar, memerah, dan urat-uratnya semakin tampak.

"Ah….Kyungsoo, terus begitu," Kepala Jongin semakin menengadah ke belakang, meresapi kenikmatan penisnya yang terasa diurut dalam kehangatan di tempat yang sempit. Tangannya mencengkeram seprai ranjang yang kusut, sementara geramannya terdengar menggema dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Jongin!" Kyungsoo menjerit, prostatnya kembali berbenturan dengan penis Jongin, dan miliknya sendiri semakin mengacung dengan lendir-lendir yang meleleh, "Eungh. Astaga, Jongin….disana, sangat nikmat…oh!" Seakan ingin menyiksa diri sendiri Kyungsoo menghentakkan pantatnya dengan kasar ketika ia bergerak ke bawah, dengan sengaja menghujamkan prostatnya pada penis Jongin yang sekeras batu, hingga bulir air mata mengalir karena rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Jongin, ahh…aku…tidak bisa lagi. Oh…ya ampun!" Kyungsoo meracau, tangannya mencengkram punggung Jongin sebagai pelampiasan, ia benar-benar menanggung sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan, menyiksa dan secara bersamaan membuatnya melayang hingga pikirannya kosong.

"Terus…bergerak sayang, sebentar lagi." Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain menopang pinggang Kyungsoo agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia menunduk dan memperhatikan bagaimana penisnya ditarik dan disedot ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo, rasanya semakin panas dan sesak. Ia menggeram dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Sedikit lagi.

Jongin menggerakkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Kyungsoo, kembali mencumbu lubang hangatnya serta menghujam sangat dalam dan keras, hingga ia merasa penisnya penuh, dan ia tahu Kyungsoo pun sudah sampai pada batasnya. Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan, menggigit lehernya untuk meredam geraman yang bisa saja terdengar oleh semua orang di bar. Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama, kuku-kukunya menancap di punggung Jongin, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya ia gigit, cairan putih kental kembali menyembur dari lubang penisnya, namun saat ia menikmati orgasmenya, Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan lain menjalar di dalamm tubuhnya. Jongin telah meledakkan spermanya di dalam Kyungsoo, membanjiri lubangnya dan membasahi setiap sudut, mengirimkan aliran-aliran gelenyar manis yang membangkitkan bulu roma.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menindihnya, ia menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya dengan begitu pelan, memompa penisnya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo dengan tujuan ingin mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya, dan Kyungsoo menikmati dengan tenang selagi mengatur pernafasannya yang terengah. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh, kepala terasa seringan kapas, dan pikiran terasa segar, keduanya mencapai kepuasan yang diinginkan.

Ruangan gelap mulai terasa dingin karena langit mendung dan gerimis. Kyungsoo berdiri menatap rintik-rintik hujan melalui jendela kaca yang mulai berembun, sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya menyentuh kaca dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia yang tak memakai sehelai pakaian di tubuhnya mulai merasakan dingin menjalar menyengat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lemah, seakan mengadu lelah memikul beban hati yang berat.

"Aku akan melukismu seperti itu." Jongin menyela lamunan Kyungsoo, ia memperhatikan dari atas ranjang sembari duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dengan penuh antisipasi ia membayangkan dirinya menangkap sketsa hidup yang telah memerangkapnya, mengukir dan menggores keindahannya ke dalam kanvas putih.

"Sekarang?" Kyungsoo menoleh tercengang seraya melihat sekitar ruangan, tak ada peralatan melukis disana.

Jongin terkekeh menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah merekam setiap lekuk tubuhmu dan berbagai macam ekspresimu di sini." Lalu ia menunjuk pelipisnya. "Kau sudah ada dalam otak dan pikiranku, jadi aku bisa melukismu kapan saja meskipun tidak melihatmu."

"Kau sudah bisa melukis lagi?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika bertanya dan tak menyadari suaranya yang terdengar antusias.

"Kau, mengetahuinya?" Kening Jongin berkerut, memandang Kyungsoo heran. "Mengenai aku yang tak bisa melukis lagi, hanya orang terdekatku yang mengetahuinya."

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku, satu tangan yang menempel di kaca jendela terkepal, dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu sama saja ia melompat ke dalam lubang yang dibuat sendiri. "Beberapa orang yang datang ke rumah Gisaeng membicarakan tentang seorang pelukis yang….tidak bisa melukis lagi. Aku…aku hanya menebak jika itu kau." Kyungsoo terbata, matanya menunjukkan kegugupan dan terlihat bingung. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Jongin menatap lekat pada Kyungsoo sembari membaca setiap gerik anehnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Sejak melihatmu aku tidak bisa melukis lagi, hal itu sangat aneh dan sangat mengesalkan. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti jawabannya." Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata lembut, tetapi Kyungsoo tak bergeming dan hanya mendengarkan sembari menatap hujan. "Saat mengingkari perasaan, semua menjadi kacau. Tetapi ketika menerimanya, semua terlihat lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang ku bayangkan." Jongin tersenyum mengingat sikap dirinya sendiri yang dianggap bodoh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang _Byuk Kye Soo._ " Ledeknya pada Jongin.

Jongin tertawa jenaka, ia turun dari ranjang tanpa menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif. Kyungsoo merasakan dagu Jongin menekan di puncak kepalanya, tangan kekar melingkupi tubuh kecilnya dengan hangat, punggung yang bersentuhan dengan dada Jongin yang keras, dengan cepat merangsang tunas liar yang kini menjadi tumbuhan bunga berakar kuat, aroma tubuhnya terasa menyenangkan dan menenangkan, Jongin yang mendekapnya adalah pria yang melindungi dan mengasihi. Dengan pandangan raut muka yang sama-sama memperlihatkan perasaan nyaman, keduanya menatap hujan di luar jendela.

"Sejak kapan kau _melihatku?_ " Setelah lama terdiam, Jongin tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, pertanyaan Jongin terasa menggelikan hati, seperti seorang bocah yang ingin mendapat pengakuan. "Kau ingin mendengar pernyataan cintaku?"

Jongin menggumam, dengan cepat mengiyakan. Kyungsoo menyampirkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin yang memeluk perutnya. " _Sebelum kau menoleh dan melihatku_. Wajah tampan yang tertimpa sinar matahari terlihat lebih menyilaukan. Menyebalkan." Kyungsoo memberengut, karena mengingat bahwa tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta semudah itu sementara ia memiliki tujuan yang sebaliknya. Namun tak sedikit pun terlihat penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat karena menyesali perasaanmu?" Pertanyaan Jongin menuntut dan menekan, tetapi tak ada nada kesal di dalamnya, ia justru terdengar berlagak marah, yang disambut tawa keras oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya. "Sebelum aku menoleh dan melihatmu?" Jongin mengulangi kata-kata Kyungsoo sembari memejamkan mata, semua yang terjadi semakin terbuka dan terlihat, tapi masih tetap seperti puzzle yang kehilangan beberapa bagian. "Aku tidak ingin menyelam dan menggali lebih dalam. Dengan kau berada disisiku itu sudah cukup, aku tidak membutuhkan alasan lain."

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku dengan tatapan kosong terpaku jauh ke luar jendela, Jongin benar-benar sudah menangkap bagian penting dari yang disembunyikannya. Apakah ia harus takut karena Jongin benar-benar telah menangkapnya, atau harus merasa senang karena beban hati dan rasa bersalah yang sedikit berkurang. Bagaimanapun apa yang dilakukannya adalah _meretakkan ikatan_ orang lain.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pemilik bar yang mengundangku adalah temanmu." Selagi berusaha menenangkan perasaannya ia bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, hanya itu yang bisa melepaskannya dari tekanan.

"Ah, aku lupa jika Kris lebih mahir dariku dalam mencari seseorang. Terima kasih padanya sudah mempertemukan kita di sini. Aku hampir putus asa mencarimu." Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo lama sebelum menyematkan kecupan ringan di lehernya. "Tapi mengapa Chanyeol juga ada di sana?" Ia mengeyampingkan perasaan cemburunya dan memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, sedikit gusar memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Terlepas dari perasaan lalu kami, Chanyeol adalah seorang sahabat, kami berteman sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dialah yang mengajariku memainkan alat musik, dan dia senang sekali melihatku bernyanyi, karena itu, jika aku menyanyi di tempat-tempat umum seperti disini, dia akan datang dan bersikap seolah dia adalah seorang guru yang sedang melihat hasil latihan muridnya." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo terkekeh mengingat wajah Chanyeol ketika serius. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu sering tampil di tempat seperti ini, jadi Chanyeol akan datang ke tempatku di waktu tertentu hanya untuk memintaku berlatih. Dia benar-benar kekanakan dan—" Refleks Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari tangan, tersadar bahwa ia sangat bersemangat ketika bercerita tentang sahabatnya.

"Maaf," ucap Kyungsoo menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun aku memang cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian, aku senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu jika dia bukanlah _Gibu_ -mu." Jongin pun tersenyum, menenangkan perasaan khawatir Kyungsoo yang takut dirinya akan salah mengerti. Tetapi sebaliknya, ia merasakan perasaan lega dan tenang ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah ancaman seperti perkiraannya.

" _Gibu?_ " Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Suami Gisaeng yang menyediakan perlindungan dan dukungan ekonomi?" Jongin menggumam mengiyakan dan kembali meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan nyaman Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Jongin. "Aku tidak menginginkan _Gibu_ yang menyediakan perlindungan ataupun dukungan ekonomi, tetapi seorang _Gibu_ yang mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"Jika cinta yang kau inginkan maka kau sudah mendapatkannya dariku." Sela Jongin. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo supaya berhadapan dengan dirinya, memegang kedua pundaknya dan meremasnya lembut. "Biarkan aku memilikimu, Kyungsoo." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh penuh kasih.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, dengan hati miris mengejek kesungguhan Jongin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sang permaisuri, tuan? Masih adakah tempat untuk seorang selir?"

Jongin tersenyum sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu menariknya hingga tubuh telanjang mereka menempel tanpa jarak, saling menatap membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Jongin menunduk dan menyematkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di kening Kyungsoo, kemudian hidungnya, dan di seluruh wajahnya. Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk punggung Jongin, matanya terpejam merasakan bibir Jongin kini menempel di kulit lehernya, menggigit kecil sebelum menghisapnya keras. Kyungsoo mengerang karena Jongin terus melakukannya di seluruh kulit leher dan dada, kemudian kepalanya mendongak ketika Jongin menjilat jakunnya, lidah bergerak pelan menyapu sampai ke dagu dengan sensual dan menggoda. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin beralih mencium lembut telinganya dan berbisik…

 _"Aku sudah menjelajahi banyak macam jalan, tidak rata, berliku dan berlubang. Memanjat lembah curam dan tinggi, menyeberangi lautan dalam keributan dan ketenangan. Sekarang perjalananku hampir selesai, memilih musim semi sebagai persinggahan terakhir. Bukan janji yang kuucapkan, tetapi ketetapan yang kutawarkan._

 _Akankah kau menyambut uluran tanganku?"_

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja, kemudian seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

 _Kurasa tuan **Oh** tidak akan senang karena aku meraih tanganmu._

 _Aku, mengkhianatinya._

* * *

 **...**

 _"Tidak perlu diteruskan lagi, Kyungsoo."_

 _Seorang pria berkulit pucat menatap dengan tatapan lelah dan putus asa di depan pemuda yang menjamunya di dalam sebuah rumah Gisaeng._

 _Alis pemuda itu terangkat, bertanya-tanya dari maksud perkataannya. "Kenapa tuan **Oh**? Kau menyerah begitu cepat? Aku sudah melakukannya seperti yang kau minta, menggodanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya selagi kau berusaha mengambil hati kekasihnya. Apakah kau gagal?"_

 _Si pria pucat tersenyum pahit, ia meminum tehnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku sudah membujuk **nya** berhenti melukis. Jika itu terjadi, **dia** pun akan berhenti menjadi asistennya, dan mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk sering bertemu. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Dia, tetap tak melihatku bahkan saat diabaikan dan dicampakkan olehnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan lebih dari ini."_

 _Pemuda bermata bulat termenung, tatapannya terpaku pada meja kayu di hadapannya. Ia mendesah halus, pikiran diliputi rasa bersalah berpadu dengan degup jantung yang berbunga-bunga hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak mengira kehadiranku akan membuatnya tak bisa melukis, dan itu membuatku—"_

 _"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau masih mengingat apa aturannya." Sang tuan memperingatkan dengan suara rendah dan tatapan tajam setelah mengamati perilaku pemuda dihadapannya yang membuat ia cemas._

 _Pemuda bermata bulat tersenyum mengerti, tuannya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dia—seorang pemuda Cina yang dicintainya namun tak bisa direngkuh dalam dekapan. "Sejak kau menyelamatkan aku dan ibuku dari kecelakaan waktu itu, aku sudah menyerahkan nyawaku padamu, dan aku sudah berjanji akan membantu apapun kesulitanmu." Ia menatap si pria pucat, sinar matanya sendu dan memohon, berharap tuannya mengerti bahwa bukan hanya dia yang putus asa. "Tapi tuan Oh, bisakah kau melepaskan keegoisanku kali ini? Aku sudah menghindar darinya sebelum kau meminta, namun seorang temannya menemukan persembunyianku. Tuan Kim, mencariku. Dia, sedang menungguku. Kali ini saja, ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya."_

 _Mata tuan Oh melebar, kegeraman terpancar dari raut mukanya menyadari sesuatu yang ternyata berjalan diluar perkiraan. Perasaan kasih yang tanpa ia sadari telah tumbuh dalam hati pemuda bermata bulat, membuatnya ingin memaki. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengorbankan perasaan orang yang aku cintai hanya untuk keinginanmu itu. Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal, bukan kau yang seharusnya jatuh hati padanya, tapi dia yang seharusnya mengejarmu. Aku menganggap ini sudah selesai, kau pun harus melakukan itu Kyungsoo!"_

 _Pemuda itu merasakan sakit atas keputusan tak terbantahkan, namun ia tersenyum. "Tetapi bagi kami ini belum selesai, tuan. Karena—"_

 ** _Byuk Kye-Soo, sangat keras kepala._**

 **.**

* * *

 **...**

Sebuah lukisan berukuran besar ditempatkan khusus di sudut ruangan yang luas, menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikerumuni dengan antusias oleh pengunjung pameran lukisan _Kim Kai_. Lukisan yang bertuliskan ' _Poetry'_ di sisi atas itu sangat sederhana, diambil dari sudut pandang punggung seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, tanpa sehelai kain berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang menampilkan hujan gerimis, kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan telapak tangan kirinya menempel di kaca jendela yang berembun, tatapan sendu berpadu dengan ekspresi terluka dan kesedihan. Ketelitian dari ekspresi pada lukisan itu membuat yang melihat terenyuh, tenggelam dalam suasana kelam dari kegelisahan yang tampak pada lukisan, menciptakan decak kagum yang mengagungkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dua orang pria berdiri berdampingan tak jauh dari lukisan itu, pria yang lebih kecil menatap takjub dan kagum sementara pria yang lain tersenyum puas melihat karyanya. Jari-jari saling bertautan erat saling mengenggam dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai menatap lekat menyadari kemiripan seseorang di dalam lukisan dengan pria kecil itu. Bibir membentuk garis hati ketika dia tersenyum ceria menatap pria di sampingnya, kata terima kasih yang ingin diucapkan hanya tertelan begitu saja ketika pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

"Wajah cantikmu yang sedang tersenyum berseri-seri itu, bagaikan pahatan Tuhan paling sempurna yang sengaja diciptakan untuk memerangkapku."

...

 _Tahukah kau, tuan…_

 _Jika senandung waktu itu disebut Sijeolga, lagu musim semi yang digunakan oleh para Gisaeng untuk memikat dan menyentuh sanubari seseorang._

 _Dan sadarkah kau, tuan…._

 _Jika musim semi tak pernah datang dengan tidak sengaja._

* * *

 **END**

 _[ 020915 | 2340 ]_

* * *

 **Lien**

* * *

 ** _*_** ** _Gisaeng. They not prostitutes but the entertainer, for the art and they entertain the high class society._**

 ***** _Sangat sedikit rumah-rumah atau padepokan kisaeng tradisional yang beroperasi di Korea….— Beberapa perusahaan atau perkumpulan bisnis di Korea Selatan kadang-kadang mengundang para rekan bisnis asing ke rumah kisaeng, namun tempat yang dimaksud bukanlah seperti pada zaman dahulu, namun dengan interpretasi yang lebih modern. [ **Wikipedia** ]_


End file.
